Mike Toreno (Mission)
Mike Toreno ist eine Mission aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, die vom Loco-Syndikat in Auftrag gegeben wird. Dialoge 24px|right * Jizzy B: T-Bone, beruhige dich! Komm mal ein bisschen runter und warte, bis sich der Rauch verzogen hat, Mann. * T-Bone Mendez: Wach endlich auf! Kapierst du's nicht? Man will uns hier bescheißen, Kumpel. (CJ kommt) * Jizzy: Hey, Partner! T-Bone, sieh mal, da ist Carl! Der ist ein echter Held für die Leute. (Jizzy und Carl geben sich die Hand) * Jizzy: Siehst du, wir stehen immer noch gut da. * T-Bone: Seid ihr blöd oder was? Irgendwer sitzt uns im Genick. Wir müssen alles noch mal überdenken! * Carl "CJ" Johnson: Ich glaube, das waren Gelegenheitsdiebe. (T-Bones Handy klingelt - er geht ran) * T-Bone: Mike? Mike! Ich hab versucht, dich zu kontaktieren. Was? Oh, Mann. Wo bist du? Okay, sprich einfach weiter! Hey, Mike ist in Schwierigkeiten! Wir müssen los! * CJ: Was für Schwierigkeiten? Wer ist Mike? * T-Bone: Jetzt haben sie die Koks-Lieferung und den Van gestohlen. Und Mike ist noch hinten drin! Was sollen wir jetzt machen? * Jizzy: Woher wissen wir, wo er ist? * T-Bone: Er hat sein Handy noch. Er wird mit uns sprechen, bis die Batterie alle ist. Dann müssen wir uns beeilen! * Jizzy: Okay, los geht's! (unterwegs zu Mike) * T-Bone: Es muss schnell gehen. Mikes Akku ist fast leer! (Pause) * T-Bone: Er sagt, er hört Möwen! Mike hört Möwen! * CJ: Möwen? Scheiße, das könnte überall hier in der Stadt sein! * T-Bone: Er hört schwere Maschinen! * CJ: Möwen und schwere Maschinen? Eine Baustelle oder 'ne Müll-Deponie? * T-Bone: In Doherty ist eine Baustelle! Halt durch, Mike, es ist schon Hilfe unterwegs! (bei der Baustelle) * T-Bone: Er sagt, er hört einen Lastwagen zurücksetzten. Er sagt, da ist ziemlich viel Betrieb, könnte ein Frachtdepot sein, oder so was. * CJ: Fracht? Sie müssen unten an den Docks sein! * T-Bone: Los, zu den Docks in Easter Basin! Keine Sorge, wir sind gleich bei dir, Mike! (bei den Docks) * T-Bone: Shit, er sagt, sie haben angehalten und dann hat er Schüsse gehört. Er glaubt, sie haben sich gerade den Weg durch ein bewachtes Tor freigeschossen! * CJ: Bei den Docks haben sie keine schwer bewaffneten Wachen, aber beim Frachtdepot am Flughafen! * T-Bone: Zum Flughafen, schnell! Mike hört startende und landende Flugzeuge. Keine Sorge, Mike, wir sind gleich da! (auf dem Flughafen sehen sie ein offenes Tor, daneben liegt ein toter Sicherheitsbeamter) * T-Bone: Da ist das Tor! * CJ: Und ein paar tote Security-Leute! * T-Bone: Hier sind wir richtig. Halte Ausschau nach dem Van! Okay, der Piepser müsste jetzt funktionieren. * CJ: Piepser? Was zur Hölle ist ein Piepser? * T-Bone: Nach dem Trouble neulich hat Mike einen Sender in dem Stoff versteckt. Wir wollten so die Gang aufspüren, aber irgendwas muss schief gelaufen sein, und jetzt müssen wir damit den Van finden und Mike retten! * CJ: Wie funktioniert das? * T-Bone: Popeleinfach. Je näher wir kommen, umso stärker wird das Signal. 24px|right (sie haben Mike gefunden) * CJ: Hey, Mann, komm, Beeilung. * T-Bone: Schnell, schnell! (sie öffnen die Tür vom Van und Mike steigt aus) * Mike Toreno: Wird auch Zeit, T-Bone... (er bemerkt Carl und richtet seine Pistole auf ihn) * Toreno: Wer zum Teufel ist das? * T-Bone: Hey, das ist einer von Jizzys Clowns. Ganz ruhig, Hombre. * Toreno: Hörst du das? Wir müssen den Van mit dem Koks drin abfackeln. * T-Bone: Hey, Mann, wir fackeln hier gar nichts ab! * Toreno: Das ist nur ein kleiner Rückschlag, aber lebenslänglich zu sitzen, wäre ein bisschen mehr als das, verstehst du, Amigo? * CJ: Hey, er hat Recht, Mann. Lasst uns das so machen und dann nichts wie weg. (T-Bone kommt CJ bedrohlich nahe) * T-Bone: Hey, wer hat dich gefragt, Idiot? Das ist hier keine Diskussionsrunde! * Toreno: Genau, ich habe hier das Sagen. Schnauze! Los jetzt! (unterwegs zu Jizzy's Pleasure Domes) * Toreno: Wie lange arbeitest du schon für Jizzy? Dich hab ich noch nie gesehen. * CJ: Bin erst seit letzter Woche hier in der Stadt. Hab hier und da mal ein paar Jobs gemacht. * Toreno: Erst seit letzter Woche in der Stadt, hä? Und wo warst du vorher? * CJ: Was soll das? * T-Bone: Beantworte einfach die verdammte Frage! * CJ: Hör zu, okay? Ich war in Los Santos, bei meiner Familie. * Toreno: Gib mir seine Brieftasche. * CJ: Was? Hey, Finger weg! * T-Bone: Hör auf, dich zu wehren und konzentrier dich auf die Straße! Hier, Mike. * Toreno: Carl Johnson, hä? Okay, ich weiß Bescheid. Hier. * CJ: Da war 'n Zwanziger drin. Ich will bloß hoffen, dass der noch da ist, Mann. * T-Bone: Halt dein verdammtes Maul! (bei Jizzy's Pleasure Domes) * Toreno: Okay, Carl Johnson, du hast deine Sache heute gut gemacht. * Jizzy: Jetzt schwirr ab. Wir haben was zu besprechen. Zusätzliche Dialoge Unbekannt: * Was geht ab? * Was soll'n der Scheiß?! Toreno: * Hier unten ist Gefahr im Verzug! Ich weiß nicht, aber schickt mir auf jeden Fall Verstärkung. Die Täter sind bewaffnet und gefährlich! * Wir brauchen ein größeres Auto. Los, Tempo! * Zu klein! Los, denk nach! * Da passen wir nicht rein. Streng deinen Grips an, Kleiner! T-Bone: * Mike hört eine Hafenglocke! * Hört sich wie eine Schiffssirene an! * Mikes Handyakku ist gleich leer! * Mikes Handy macht gleich schlapp! * Scheiße, Mikes Handy hat schlappgemacht! * Das ist der Van! * Da drüben! * Da ist er! * Shit, da sind sie! Mission miniatur|V.l.n.r.: [[Carl Johnson|Carl "CJ" Johnson, Mike Toreno und T-Bone Mendez]] Für diese Mission hast du ein Zeitlimit von fünf Minuten und dreißig Sekunden: Steig in den Premier und lausche, was T-Bone sagt. Er hört schwere Maschinen, also begib dich zur Baustelle hinter der alten Xoomer-Werkstatt in Doherty. Kaum dort angekommen, hört Mike schon wieder andere Geräusche, die auf den Hafen schließen lassen, der in Easter Basin liegt. Aber auch hier ist keine Spur von Mike, also werden sich neue Infos von Mike geholt - diese führen dich endgültig zum Easter Bay Airport. Von nun an wird's spannend: Du hast jetzt einen Piepser, der lauter und lauter wird, umso dichter du an Mike rankommst. Also fahr ein wenig herum und such nach ihm. Sobald ihr dort ankommt, müsst ihr den Van ein wenig rammen und beschießen, bis er stehen bleibt und Da Nang Boys aussteigen, die du eliminieren musst. Danach wird's Zeit, den Burrito zu zerstören. Verschwinde nun vom Easter Bay mit der Limousine und schüttle deinen Fahndungslevel bestehend aus zwei Sternen ab, indem du Schmiergelder aufnimmst oder zu Pay’n’Spray fährst. Ist auch das erledigt, düst du zurück in das Freudenhaus von Jizzy B. * Alternativlösung: Man kann auch direkt zum Flughafen fahren, denn wenn man durch das offene Tor fährt, aktiviert sich der Piepser. Burrito-Beschaffung Wollt ihr an diesen Burrito mit einzigartiger Lackierung kommen, müsst ihr vorher einen Abschleppwagen vor den Pleasure Domes abstellen und dann die Mission starten. Steigt in den Premier und sofort wieder aus, dann in den Abschlepper. Fahrt zielstrebig zum Flughafen. Macht die Mission einfach weiter, bis die Meldung kommt, das ihr den Burrito in die Luft sprengen sollt. Tötet Toreno oder T-Bone, hängt ihn an den Abschleppwagen und stellt ihn in eine Garage. Fehler * In der Mission gibt es einen Fehler, wenn man den Cheat keine Sterne verwendet. Sobald man Toreno abgeholt hat und mit ihnen zu der Markierung vor dem Flughafen fahren soll, verschwindet die Markierung. Es genügt aber den Cheat kurz zu deaktivieren und sich einen Stern einzuhandeln. Sobald dieser verschwunden ist, sei es durch Pay'n'Spray oder einfach so verloren, wird der Pleasure Dome als nächstes Ziel aktiviert. Der Cheat kann dann wieder aktiviert werden. Man kann sich das ganze auch leichter machen, wenn man die Makierung verschwindet steigt man aus dem wagen aus. Folglich steigen deine Begleiter (T-bone/Toreno) auch aus, dann muss man von ihnen Wegrennen bis du einen verloren hast (wird angezeigt). Dann sammelst du beide wieder ein steigt in denn Wagen und der Wegpunkt zum Pleasure Dome wird angezeigt * An einigen Stellen der zweiten Cutszene kann man zwei gelbe Burritos zugleich sehen. Info * Die Hintergrund-Musik in der ersten Cutscene stammt von George Clinton, heißt Loopzilla und läuft im Radio auf Bounce FM. * Diese Mission ist neben dem Intro eine der wenigen Möglichkeiten die ursprünglich geplante Glock 17 im Spiel zu sehen. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn Mike Toreno oder T-Bone Mendez sterben oder die Zeit ausläuft. en:Mike Toreno (mission) es:Mike Toreno (misión) fr:Mike Toreno (mission) pl:Mike Toreno (misja) pt:Mike Toreno (missão) ru:Mike Toreno (миссия) Kategorie:San-Andreas-Missionen Kategorie:Loco-Syndikat-Missionen Kategorie:Spielfehler